


Sean Bean & Mr. Mortensen

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's not entirely recovered from a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean Bean & Mr. Mortensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnoliafires](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magnoliafires).



Although it made sense to turn off the light in the hall before poking his head in the door, once Sean did so, it made it hard to tell if Viggo was awake or not.

"Hey," Viggo said softly.

"How're you doing?" Sean asked, his voice hushed.

"A lot better," Viggo murmured. "Still hurting but it's a lot more like a normal headache now. Mostly bored really."

"Someone once said that there's no excuse for being bored," Sean said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That guy's a notorious liar and crackpot," Viggo replied with a faint chuckle. "Surely you can come up with something better to read."

"You know me; I'll read just about anything."

"Read something to me," Viggo said. "Please? I can't read yet, still too light sensitive."

"Well then I can't read to you," Sean said. "I could recite something I suppose," he adds, quickly wracking his brain for poetry or Shakespeare. "Or wait, can you cover your eyes for a minute?"

"Sure," Viggo said. Sean cautiously turned on his bedside lamp and reached for his booklight.

"What do you want me to read?" he asked, looking at the three books on the nightstand and the several others piled on the floor.

"Whatever's on top," Viggo replied.

"Um...all right," Sean said, taking up a book and then turning the lamp off. Moving cautiously so as not to shake the bed too much, he piled his extra pillows against the headboard and got comfortable. "Let me know if this is too bright," he said, turning the booklight on.

"As long as I keep my eyes closed, that's good." Viggo fumbled for Sean's hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you for taking care of me; this was a rough one."

"Don't be daft," Sean replied, cupping Viggo's cheek lightly. Pulling his hand away, he opened the book.

"Chapter One. The Library at Hurtfew. Autumn 1806-January 1807."

"What are you reading?"

"_Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell_," Sean said. "Bernard--Cornwell, I mean, not our Bernard--recommended it to me and I finally got around to picking it up. It's quite good, really."

"OK, sorry to interrupt."

"No problem." Sean took a deep breath and reached for the voice he used when recording books.

"Some years ago there was in the city of York a society of magicians. They met upon the third Wednesday of every month and read each other long, full papers upon the history of English magic.

"They were gentleman-magicians, which is to say they had never harmed any one by magic -- nor ever done any one the slightest good. In fact, to own the truth, not one of these magicians have ever cast the smallest spell, nor by magic caused one leaf to tremble upon a tree, made one most of dust to alter its course or changed a single hair on any one's head. But, with this one minor reservation, they enjoyed a reputation as some of the wisest and most magical gentlemen in Yorkshire."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit of fluff I wrote for [](http://magnoliafires.livejournal.com/profile)[**magnoliafires**](http://magnoliafires.livejournal.com/) who asked for Book-Reading Bean off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
